FIGS. 1-3 depict a presently known commercial tie hanger 10, comprised of an integral plastic body having a first flap portion 12, having a generally trapezoidal cutout 14. Hanger 10 has a fold segment portion defined by fold line parts 16 and 18, each contiguous with flap portion 12 and of lesser depth than the depth of hanger 10 generally, as is seen particularly for fold line part 18 in FIG. 2.
A second flap portion 20 is contiguous with fold line parts 16 and 18 and includes a hook 22 having slot 22A for receipt of a display rod and tie receiving openings 24, 26 and 28 and latching openings 30 and 32.
On its rearward side, hanger 10 includes latching projections 34, each inclusive of shank 36, having a diameter somewhat less than that of openings 30 and 32, and having detents 38L(left side) and 38R(right side), respectively for forced passage through openings 30 and 32 and sized to be larger in diameter than the diameters of openings 30 and 32.
In use of hanger 10, a tie is passed through opening 24 and the rearward course of the tie is then passed through opening 26 to meet with the forward course of the tie. Then, both courses of the tie are jointly passed through opening 28 to be dressed rearwardly jointly of second flap portion 20 to extend therebelow. At that juncture, first flap portion 12 is folded about fold line parts 16 and 18 and detents 38L and 38R are forced into openings 30 and 32 to provide for capture of the two tie courses between flaps 12 and 20.
As is seen particularly in FIG. 3, the fold line parts 16 and 18 appear to the side of hanger 10 as so folded. Further, a quite extensive amount of plastic material is involved in hanger 10, i.e., the folded flaps 12 and 20 are coextensive, save for hook 22 and cutout 14.
From applicants' perspective, the appearance of the fold line parts outwardly of hanger 10 is aesthetically undesirable. More importantly, the need for generally coextensive folded members for retaining the two courses of the tie exiting the hanger consumes undue plastic material.
By way of further introduction to the subject invention, with reference to the above-noted parent application, it provides a garment hanger comprised of an upstanding integral plastic body having a hook portion and a main body portion depending from the hook portion, the main body portion defining first and second horizontally extending openings therethrough with a first upper continuous course of the main body portion upwardly bounding the first opening and a second lower continuous course of the main body portion lowerly bounding the second opening, the main body portion supporting first and second horizontally extending arms respectively lowerly bounding the first opening and upwardly bounding the second opening, the first and second arms having respective free ends in interfering disposition vertically of said hanger. Based on such interfering disposition, the hanger of the parent application affords enhanced retention of hung garments, particularly ties, since the hung garment does not have an escape passage through the interfering arms.